


I'm a two sugars kind of guy

by lowsywriter



Series: I prompt myself [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yukio is the captain of my heart, barista!Kise, kikasa coffee shop au, this is basically cotton candy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 18:12:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3660189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowsywriter/pseuds/lowsywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>where Yukio is having a bad day, Kise is a barista and nothing hurts. basically, a kikasa coffee shop au</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm a two sugars kind of guy

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little something for kachimatsu as a really belated birthday present. Lola, it’s really short and silly but it has a lot of heart, i hope you like it! (any mistakes are mine)

Yukio is not blaming the weather, he is not. But it’s raining so hard he can barely see a meter in front of himself and he needs shelter before he drowns in the sudden deluge.  He enters the next open shop he sees and thankfully is a café; a hot drink sounds superb.

The place he has entered is small and quaint and colorfull.  There are mismatched tables and chairs all over the place, low coffee tables with frayed cushions and a few cozy window nooks that promise good lighting in a clear day.  There are a few patrons there, drinking from big ceramic mugs and looking lazy and content.

Yukio walks toward the counter and he has to blink twice to make sure he is not alucinating or making things up because the barista is a vision of blond hair and catlike eyes, with a smile that could melt an iceberg.  He is tall and lean and Yukio feels suddenly inadequate.

"Welcome to Miracle Café, what can I do for you?" Kise -that’s what his tag says- asks him in a cheery voice "don’t be shy and try anything you like!"

Yukio blushes because he’d like to order the boy himself on a date and maybe kiss him a little, he clears his throat “the biggest latte you can serve” he answers. Kise smile gets even bigger and Yukio can admit to himself he is a little smitten.

***

He becomes a regular, he can’t help it.

He goes to Miracle Café everyday and orders the same, and sometimes Kise sends him extra sweets and pastries.

And there are days he takes a break from his shift to seat with Yukio.

And he is always so beautiful and shiny and incredibly sweet.

And maybe he asks Kise on a date. 

And Kise kisses him warmly before saying yes.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on tumblr as fictionhomo (and inmisericorde)
> 
> you can come and prompt me for any of my fandoms/ships/otps


End file.
